


Dancing with a Wolf

by mohawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Only reason I put it as teen instead of general, Slight swearing, So if you don't want to be upset by people saying bad things about the egg don't click, Solas-critical, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR TRESPASSER. DO NOT READ IF YOU CARE.</p>
<p>A glimpse at the Inquisitor in the aftermath of Trespasser</p>
<p>"Fool me once, it's shame on you. Fool me twice, and let the wolves come crashing through"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with a Wolf

"I never had the chance to ask you while we were in Orlais. How are you?" Georgie looks at Cullen, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she wracks her brain for the words she needs. "Honestly? I'm not okay." She shakes her head. "When Solas-" the name comes out razor sharp, hard and venomous. "When he came back it shattered the illusion I'd been living under. His words, they broke me. He took a part of me" she laughs bitterly. "Not just my arm either." 

Cullen sits next to her on the bed, brow furrowed in concern. "He used me. He used _all_ of us. I trusted him, considered him a friend. I listened to his advice, took suggestions from him." Seeing her like this, angry and broken...Cullen isn't sure how to respond. "I clean up his mess and he tells me that he's going to tear down the veil...the veil that he put up. He is going to let the rest of Thedas fall so he can restore his people. Everyone else, we're all just going to be unfortunate casualties along the way. I lost my fucking arm because of what he set in motion. I lost any sense of security I had gained after defeating Corypheus. I'll have to live with the reminder that I was foolish enough to believe this was all happening for a reason. I was stupid enough to think that I had done something that actually _mattered_. I was just a means to an end, a pawn. I don't know what was real and what was simply a mask. This is my fault. He's out there, right now. I was too scared to do anything. I was right there! I could have tried to kill him, end this once and for all. I didn't. I was weak, and selfish, and scared." 

Georgie is dimly aware of the fact that she had started crying at some point. She brushes at the tears angrily. "I failed everyone. Do you have any idea what that's like? Knowing that and having to pretend that everything is just fucking fine?" She finally breaks down, letting out the tears she'd been trying to fight. They've seen each other at their best and their worst, but the sight of her right now...It's like a kick to the gut by someone in heavy armor.

"Maker's breath Georgie." He wraps an arm around her, embracing her tightly. "This isn't your fault." He holds her quietly until the sobs subside. "You did everything you could. We all know that. None of us saw this coming. What we did-what you did, sealing the breach and defeating Corypheus... it mattered. He can't take that from you. You are the reason we are still here right now. All of Thedas owes you their lives."

Georgie lets out an exhausted breath. "Thank you..." she whispers, the words almost imperceptible. "I thought we'd finally get a chance to leave everything behind. To start over." He tilts her face towards his, kissing her softly. "I don't know what will happen but I do know one thing. We're going to do what we do best, save the world. I'm not ready to see it fall. We may not be the Inquisition anymore but you have me. My counsel, my sword arm, my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for a larger canon but I wanted to put it out now.


End file.
